


Every scar will build my throne

by PippinRose



Series: Philkas - Soulmates Bruises AU [1]
Category: Eyewitness (US TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Bruises, Fluff, Hurt, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Sad with a Happy Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-09
Updated: 2017-08-09
Packaged: 2018-12-13 09:00:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11756439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PippinRose/pseuds/PippinRose
Summary: Soulmate AU where your injuries show up on the skin of your soulmate.----Young Lukas is always mottled in a rainbow of bruises, hidden beneath long sleeves and pants. Then one day the bruises suddenly stop.(Meet cute between sad boys)----"New bruises bloom over Lukas' skin. This time the colours come with pain and Lukas is sure his soulmate could see his colours too."





	Every scar will build my throne

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys,
> 
> Just a quick note: Both Philip and Lukas are on the receiving end of abuse- although it isn't described in an explicit way. So you should be okay. But if you're super sensitive to any triggers please be cautious.
> 
> It's not explained in the fic but in case you wanted to understand more I'll put some notes on my head canons for the abuse at the bottom.
> 
> Title from Bring Me The Horizon - Throne

The first bruise appeared when Lukas was four. A rough slap of purple and yellow appearing across his left cheek. He hadn't understood at the time what it meant but his mother had pulled him into her lap and cried into his hair. His soulmate was hurting, she'd said. Lukas buried his face in her chest and sniffled, mirroring his mother's tears because she was upset.

He hadn't been allowed out of the house until the colour from his cheek faded. Whoever this soulmate was, Lukas wanted to scream at them, for keeping him away from his friends at kindergarten.

When Lukas started at school the small patches of bruises over his body grew. He had to wear long sleeves, even throughout the summer and with every new mottling of colour across his skin his mother would hold him close and cry.

It didn't take long for Lukas to feel a strong longing for his soulmate. He understood now what the bruises meant; someone was hurting them.

When his mother passed away, Lukas mourned the colours on his skin by himself. The rainbow of bruising across Lukas' skin spread. There was fading green over his arms and blue on his chest and back. His knees had almost a permanent brushing of faded yellow, as if his soulmate frequently landed on them.

None of the other kids at school had seen these colours on their skin. Lukas covered it as best he could. He was worried for his soulmate and at every new mark he saw in the mirror, Lukas longed for them more. He needed to find them; he had to save them.

The week after his sixteenth birthday Lukas doesn't leave the house for over a week. When he wakes up, there are dark purple bruises climbing his inner thighs and dark circles punctuated by sickly green around his wrists. He can't look at his skin without gagging, without thinking about what those bruises mean for his soulmate.

Lukas used to hide most of the bruises from his father but these he can't keep a secret. The truth breaks his heart to speak aloud and Lukas curls back into bed, crying into his pillow.

Bo is silent, his hands curling into fists at his sides as he sees the marks. He leaves without a word and returns early the next morning. He stumbles into Lukas' room, the stench of strong whisky and vodka following him.

Lukas can't move, can't find the energy to defend himself, as a hand slaps across his cheek; just like that first mark when he was four.

New bruises bloom over Lukas' skin. This time the colours come with pain and Lukas is sure his soulmate could see his colours too.

When Lukas returns to school he tells everyone it was a bad stomach bug; the way he flinches away from raised hands and empties his stomach into the toilets at least twice reminds Lukas otherwise.

Then one day new bruises stop appearing and the colours fade. Lukas stands in front of the mirror, twisting and turning his body, to see even the faintest sign of patchy yellow on his back. It's all faded. Gone.

His heart sinks. He should be happy; doesn't this mean his soulmate's safe? He presses a hand to his left cheek. But are they even still alive?

It's selfish but he wishes for the colours to come back. He wants to see proof that there is someone out there who shared his bruises.

It's been a few months since the bruises faded when a new ripple of green blooms across Lukas' hip. He breaks down in the shower, crying.

They're alive.

They're alive.

They're alive.

It's been so long since Lukas has seen that colour on his skin that his heart is racing. He kicks his right knee against the edge of the bathtub on the way out of the bathroom, he wants his soulmate to know he's still there.

For the first time in forever, Lukas wears shorts to school that day. The fresh bruise on his knee visible in its galaxy of sickly colours. He couldn't care less who sees today because his soulmate was there and that's all the mattered.

Lukas pushed his locker closed, turning to face the double doors of the school entrance as they reluctantly pushed open. The boy that enters instantly draws eyes to himself. Philip Shea, there'd been rumour of him arriving. Small town, new kid- there was no way he could slip in quietly. Philip's wearing a patched jacket and long pants but when his brown eyes trace over Lukas and hover on his knee, Lukas holds his breath.

Stepping forward through the students that hover in the hallway Philip steps directly in front of Lukas. He locks eyes, combing back the long brown hair that falls over his forehead.

"I walked into a table." Philip whispers.

Lukas' hand instinctually goes to the table height bruise on his hip and the boy before him mirrors it with a tentative smile tugging at his lips.

Lukas can't stop himself, he reaches forward, pressing his hand to Philip's left cheek. The smile on Philip's face as he melts into Lukas' touch is just too much. Lukas' hands cup Philip's cheeks and they both lean forward, crashing their foreheads together. Lukas lets out a sob and Philip breathes out a quiet laugh.

"I thought you were dead." Lukas murmurs, rubbing his thumbs over Philip's cheek bones.

Philip's hums and his hand presses to Lukas' left cheek. "I'm safe now."

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so notes on the abuse:
> 
> Philip is abused by various boyfriends his mother brings home. He typically hid it from his mother but when she found out she would be fiercely protective and cut ties with said boyfriend. Some of the bruises imply rape and at the time Philip would have been 16 (which in my home country is of legal age). The bruises stop when he's moved into the foster system.
> 
> Lukas is abused by his father, this is based off the way he flinched away from Bo in that ep (8?). It wasn't a common thing though and only when Bo was particularly upset and had been drinking- but there is no excuse for abusing your own child.
> 
> Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed.  
> Let me know what you think and if you have suggestions for improvement.  
> Please leave kudos, comments and bookmarks- I'd love you!


End file.
